Putting in and taking out a tampon can easily spread contamination between the user's hands and fingers to the user's vagina where infections and the like can result. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a combination tampon/panty shield that could be inserted and removed without the need for the user's hands or fingers contacting the vagina.